River Island of Matthew
River Island of Matthew is an island that was founded on April 9, 1545 by Whitey II Dog. The official languages are English, Polish, French, Simlish (only in Sunset Valley) and Matthewish. In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon, the River Island of Matthew is a former territory of Peppaland, currently being one of the 12 islands that make up Wale. It also has the largest population in Wale, as well as being the largest country. History It was explored by Whitey II Dog's brother in 1529, 490 years ago. It was a empty island before it was full of castles. Then, in April 9, 1545, the island was founded by Whitey II Dog and they built the first castle. List of past names * The River Island of Whitey II (April 9, 1545 to 1602) * River Island of Whitey II (1602-1819) * River Island of Matthew (1820-present) Cities/Towns Emerald City Emerald City is the first capital and the first city on the island. Emerald City is made out of emeralds and it is futurisic since 20th (or 19th) century. It has a futurisic robots and futurisic things. Seantown Seantown is a second city on the island. Seantown has castles, villages and old houses. George-playing George-playing is the second town on the island. George-playing has many concerts and it is a sucessful city. Tomville Tomville is the smallest town on this island and it has many bus stopes on it. Sunset Valley '''Sunset Valley '''is the newest town on the island. It was founded at June 2, 2009 at the same time when The Sims 3 was released. NOTE: This is a refrence to Electronic Arts and The Sims 3. Laws The country * Forbidden black wine - It may you get drunk, if you drink black wine, so they banned black wine in this country. * Forbidden black chocolate with cherry - It may get vomit for some people, if you eat black chocolate with cherry, so they banned black chocolate with cherry in this country. * Killing parents - If you killing your parents, it will arrest you for capital punishment. * Illegal gambling - If you illegal gambling, it will arrest you for 9 years and 1 months. * Selling pirated copies - If you selling pirated copies of an DVD and Blu-ray, it will arrest you for 4 years. * Drugs - The possession, consumption, manufacturing, import, export, or trafficking of these and other controlled drugs in any amount are illegal. Persons caught with less than the Mandatory Death Penalty amounts of these controlled substances face penalties ranging from caning (up to 24 strokes) to life in prison. * Snapping Fingers - It is illegal to snapping the fingers at Koraemon or Bertram Winkle will sing to you the Opera Song of Death, which most people will somehow die from. Not only this, but your dead body's both hands will be cut off by Koraemon as a result. Seantown * Visiting the Ceauas Concert over the age of 82 - If you are over 82 or older, then you cannot visit to the Ceauas Concert, because it will arrest you for 6 years. * No destorying the first statue - If you destory that statue, it will arrest you for 3 years. Sunset Valley * No stealing rare things - If you are stealing rare things, then it will arrest you for 2 months. Film/show ratings * RIOM-3 - All ages can watch it. * RIOM-7 - Kids under of the age 7, can't watch it. It has violence and profranity like "crap". * RIOMU-7 - Under of the age 7 and older can watch it with parental gudience. * RIOM-11 - Kids under of the age 11, can't watch it. It has violence and mild profranity. * RIOMU-11 - Under of the age 11 and older can watch it with parental and teens gudience. * RIOM-15 - Kids under of the age 15, can't watch it. However, it has strong language like " s***", blood and mild violence. * RIOM-18 - Nobody under of the age 18, watch it. It has strong language, strong violence, blood, adult themes. Gallery Cities/Towns 03 890 334.jpg|Emerald City Sunset Valley in RIOM.jpg|Sunset Valley Category:Countries Category:Fanon Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Matthew Islands